


Singing to the Infinite

by halliver



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halliver/pseuds/halliver
Summary: A young, reckless angel was assigned to guard a young, reckless mortal – the Heavenly Council of Saints truly had a sense of humour.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 66





	Singing to the Infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all_their_intricacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/gifts).



> A Guardian Angel AU-fic inspired by and dedicated to Alicia and iamtheprotagoneil/  
> all-their-intricacies. 
> 
> While influenced by christian culture, this fic's depiction of angels and heaven are not meant to accurately represent any actual culture or religion, and most of the stuff is simply made up to serve the purposes of this fic.
> 
> Unless mentioned otherwise, the events of the movie happen in this fic appproximately the same as in canon.

The hall of Mirrors was not exactly a hall. It was a fractal of hallways, each corridor filled with large, silver mirrors. Each mirror was connected to a soul in the realm of the living. Watching the mirror allowed one to observe the mortal, wherever they went, and entering through the mirror allowed one to project themselves into the mortal’s realm. No mortal could see a projected angel, but the angel would able to channel their energy and affect the world beyond the mirror.

Neil spent most of his time in front of his mortal’s mirror, observing, protecting. He had been assigned to guard this man, David, years ago, and the more Neil watched over him, the more fascinated he became. David was a uniquely beautiful soul, with a devotion towards preservation of life Neil rarely saw even in his fellow angels. Neil could just sit there for hours, never growing bored of watching over his mortal.

As David entered the Kiev Opera house, Neil stepped through the mirror. He hovered over David’s shoulder, and felt the familiar anxiety rise as guns started blazing. _Sometimes do I wish he would get into trouble a little less often._ He followed David, took the liberty of misdirecting a bullet of two, and whispered words of reassurance. For himself as much as for David. As the artefact David’s team had been after was retrieved, Neil felt relief. _Still alive. Still safe._

Of course, premature relief has a nasty habit of backfiring. David was captured, and there was very little Neil could do to stop that. He was taken to a train yard and the mercenaries began their torture. Neil screamed and did his everything to help David, but his control over the mortal realm was rather limited, and all he could do to the mercenaries was to cause them a nasty headache. After all, it is not the duty of a guardian angel to hurt others, but times like this Neil really wished it was. Instead, he held David with his invisible arms and wrapped his wings around his human, hoping that any amount of comfort would find its way to David’s mind. David swallowed his cyanide pill, and Neil was filled with terror and pain.

Against all odds, David was alive. It was all that mattered to Neil. He sat on the roof of the ship, watching as David had a conversation with his boss. Something about an organization called Tenet. Important, no doubt, but Neil was more interested in monitoring David’s health and scolding himself for failing to stop David from getting hurt.

Neil was pulled out of his thought by the sound of ruffling feathers. Archangel Eamon, the leader of the guardian angels, landed next to him.

“Neil.”

“Eamon. What can I do for you?”

“The fates have approached me. They seem to believe the human assigned to you is of utmost importance to the future of his realm.”

Neil shuddered. He did not like the idea of David being in the centre of attention, especially for any reason that would interest the fates. “How urgent it is?”

“Very. Apparently, it is this mission they are discussing about.” Eamon said.

“I will keep him safe.”

“Neil, this is about more than that. You are his guardian, but this is larger than one human. This is about saving all the souls of that realm, not simply a single life. Your primary assignment from now on is to make sure that he succeeds.”

“Not that he survives.” Neil muttered.

“No. That is secondary.” Eamon put his hand on Neil’s shoulder. “I am sorry, Neil. I know it cannot be easy to shift your perspective that way, but I need you to remember, that if his realm is destroyed, so is he. This is of utmost importance to them all.”

 _There is no way I am letting him die._ Neil tried to hide his anger. “So, I just… Try to keep him alive long enough to… Do what?”

“Stop a man called Sator. That is all I know. The fates were, as usually, rather vague.”

“Understood.”

Eamon stood up. “Neil. We are all counting on you. I have trust in you.”

Neil nodded absent-mindedly. “I will take care of it.”

_He will not die. He cannot die. Not him. No._

David was left to wait for his ride in a windmill. Neil decided that he was safe enough for now. He exited the mirror and started to wander around the halls of Heaven’s fortresses. As he wandered, he thought, plotted, schemed. The longer he thought about it, the more determined he felt. _I was assigned to guard him. I promised I would not let him get hurt. I will not break that promise._ He had to admit that Eamon was right, that if the world was destroyed, David would perish as well. _I just have to make sure that he succeeds and does not die in the process. But how? I was not able to stop him from getting tortured, how will I stop him from getting killed?_

An idea started to brew in the back of his head. A rebellious, dangerous idea. Neil would never admit even considering such an act, but still, he found himself at the gates of heaven. Neil stared at the large, ornate structures in front of him. _Would I really do it?_ He bit his lip. _For him, I would. I have to. I have to be there to help him. I need more than a simple projection._ Filled with determination, he pushed the doors with all his strength. The doors creaked and opened.

Neil stepped outside and peaked into the oblivion below. He shuddered with fear. Despite his rebellious nature, Heaven was his home. He had always been treated with utmost respect and kindness. Should he leave, he was certain he would be homesick. _Should I fall. Use the correct terms, there is no way around it. What I am planning is blasphemy, nothing less._ Neil turned to look back, just in time to see the gates slam shut behind him. _I have to do this. For him._ Neil took a last look at his home, and jumped.

Neil fell. He tried to fly, but his wings wouldn’t carry him. The emptiness between dimensions engulfed him. As he fell further away from Heaven, the fear inside him grew. _I do not think this was my brightest idea,_ he thought. He tried to focus on the thought of his mortal’s eyes, the warm beauty of his smile. _Nothing matters except him._ After what could have been a second or an eternity, he materialized into the realm of the living. Neil became painfully aware of the laws of physics, as air resistance tore his body and his wings burned. He watched in horror as the ground approached him at an alarming speed and hoped there would be someone to catch him. _Who knew falling was this painful?_

To say that David was frustrated would have been an understatement of the century. He had one simple request: some assistance in getting into the Singh residence. “Sorry, you’re on your own with this one”, had been his CIA contact’s response, and David was left with a dead end – or rather, an unreachably high building. He sat in his hotel room and stared at the aerial photographs of the city, trying and failing to find a way in.

David stepped out of his room into the balcony. He leaned on the railing and sighed. Any other day, he would have enjoyed the warm Mumbai sun, now he was only irritated by it, as if Mother Nature herself was mocking him for his failures. He considered contacting one of his less honourable acquaintances, a man whose crimes he found repulsive but who, admittedly, was rather skilled in breaking and entering. “I guess I have no choice”, he muttered under his breath, and turned to leave the balcony. Just as he was about to step inside, his instincts yelled at him to move, he turned his face upwards – and fell into the ground by the force of a man falling into his arms.

David let out a gasp. He tried to see where the man had fallen from, but there was nothing above him, just a clear blue sky. He looked at the unconscious man lying in his arms. He was tall, blonde, and beautiful. Despite his fall, he seemed completely unharmed. David’s mind tried to make sense of the situation, tried to figure out why would anyone throw this man to his balcony. Usually, gorgeous naked men were not the preferred weapons of his enemies, though David had to admit, that there was notable distraction value in the strategy. The man stirred in his arms, and slowly opened his eyes. His blue eyes filled with wonder and he smiled.

“David! I found you!” he laughed and passed out again.

David stared at the man in shock. His birth name, his whole identity, was a well-kept secret. No one called him David, except apparently this stranger, who had spoken to him like they were old friends. “What the fuck”, David whispered. He stood up, holding tightly to the stranger in his arms. David carried him inside and laid him down on the bed. He covered him with a blanket, took a few steps back, and wondered where the feathers stuck on his shirt had come from.

Neil woke up. He felt confused. His body was… Different? Somehow, much more corporeal than it ever had been before. He could feel his wings as an energy in his back, but not as a physical entity. From what he could tell, his body was one of an ordinary human man. He felt soft sheets under him, and the warm weight of a blanket over him. _Is this what it feels like to be a mortal being?_ he wondered. Slowly, he gathered his courage to open his eyes and examine his surroundings. The room was rather small and impersonal, a typical hotel room, one he had seen David inhabit many times before. And there he was – David, sitting on an armchair, staring at Neil, with a pistol on his hand.

“Umm, hi”, Neil said, a little less eloquently than he had planned.

“Who are you?” David asked. His voice was devoid of emotion.

“Neil.”

“All right, Neil. Who sent you, and why?”

Neil tilted his head and smiled, a smile he hoped to be a comforting one. “No one sent me. I wanted to come. I am here to help you, to protect you.”

“Why?”

“I want to keep you safe. I felt like I needed to be here to do that.” Neil tried not to look too content, but he felt overwhelming happiness. He was finally talking to his mortal in a way he could hear. His beloved finally knew Neil existed.

David furrowed his brows. “Or you could be here to kill me.”

Neil shook his head. “That is not what I do, David.”

“How do you know my name?”

Neil shrugged. He wasn’t quite sure how to proceed with the conversation. _Falling into someone’s arms and then telling them that heaven and angels are real does not seem like an especially wise move. Should I lie? I should probably lie. I did not think this through._

David shifted in the chair and moved his hands, as if to makes sure that Neil was aware of his weapon. “I don’t have all day. Start talking.”

“My supervisor told me. From MI6.”

“MI6? Why are they interested in my mission?”

“I do not know the details, but from what I’ve heard we might be dealing with the end of the world here, and end of the world also means end of the Great Britain, which interests MI6. Honestly though, it did not interest them enough, so I had to take matters in my own hands.” _Whoever said that angels can’t lie was, ironically, lying._

David loosened his grip of his gun a little. “Right. Doesn’t explain how you ended up in my balcony, out from thin air, naked.”

Neil laughed nervously. “About that… It is a bit of an embarrassing story. It includes smuggling, illegal plane rides, and my very unfortunate seduction skills. Do you really want to know?”

David smirked. “I guess not.” He shook his head and put down his weapon. “I have no idea what you are doing, but I have to admit that I could use some help. There is a house that I need to break into, and I cannot do it alone. It might be the last thing I’ll ever do, but I trust you. For now.”

“I promise to you that you will not regret that. Like I said, I am here to protect you.” Neil wondered if his attempt at a soothing tone was working, or if he managed to simply sound unnerving.

“Hmm, right.” David dug through his suitcase, and threw a pair of pants and a t-shirt at Neil. “Anyways, you are taller than I am, but these will have to do. At least until we get you something better.”

Neil accepted the clothes gratefully. “So, you need to get into a building? I have a few ideas about that one.”

They had infiltrated the Singh residence with relative ease. All that was left to do was to lay low a couple of days and then, fly to London. David had to admit, that while the MI6 agent was a rather strange person, he was definitely competent. But he was strange, there was no way around it. David had assumed that Neil had seen the intel about Sator’s plans and had decided that the threat was too grave to ignore. Instead, he seemed to be mostly interested in David. In protecting him, in taking care of him. During their short time together, Neil had already taken the habit of making sure that David sleeps and eats enough. He had checked David’s body for injuries after the mission more thoroughly than any medic would. He seemed to know David’s favourite food, drink order, how he liked his breakfast. Both physically and mentally, Neil seemed to be doing his all to make David comfortable. David had no idea why anyone would do that to a person they’ve only known for a couple of days, but Neil insisted that David was too important to be hurt. As confused as he was, David had to admit that he was far too happy to care.

Neil was sleeping in the same bed as him, his head resting against David’s chest. There were two beds in the room, but the other was filled with weapons and equipment, so Neil had climbed to his and David had felt no need to protest. _Maybe he is just lonely_ , David thought. He stroked Neil’s blonde hair. _Maybe I am, too._ David had given up the idea of family and companionship years ago, willingly signed up for a life of solitude to become a proper secret agent. He hadn’t regretted his decision, but now that he suddenly had someone in his life, he couldn’t help but feel a bit melancholic. _Have someone in my life? I’ve known this guy for two days! For all I know, he’s still just waiting for a change to kill me! Why do I trust him? Have I gone insane?_ He considered sneaking out of the room, leaving Neil there and continuing his mission alone. He couldn’t bring himself to do it, so instead, he wondered how Neil had gotten white feathers in his hair.

Neil did his best impression of a wealthy human in Oslo, acting as careless as he could, but the place filled him with dread. He didn’t have his full celestial powers, but he still wasn’t human, and the place felt so very wrong. Every instinct he had told him to run, grab David and get as far away from the freeport as possible.

As the turnstile opened and a masked man stepped out, it became painfully apparent why. Even under all that equipment, Neil would recognize the soul of his dear human anywhere. His David was trying to kill his David, and that situation was not covered by any lesson the archangels had given him. Punches were exchanged, and every time either David managed to get a hit in, Neil flinched in pain. In panic, he tore the younger David away from the older one, muttering excuses to stop him from attacking _please, my beloved, stop, you’re killing him, yourself, me._

“Intense”, David said as they had finally arrived in their hotel room. “Are you okay?”

Neil nodded. _No. I am not okay. It was too close. You could have died. I should have been able to stop you sooner. What kind of guardian angel am I to let that happen?_ Already accustomed to lying, he managed to add a smile to his nod. “Yes, are you? Any injuries?”

“Not really. My ankle hurts a little, but nothing serious.”

“Let me see”, Neil demanded, careful not to show his panic.

“It’s nothing, Neil.” David leaned forwards to pour some tea in his cup.

“Please.”

David shrugged, took off his shoe and lifted his foot on the table. “It’s nothing serious, Neil.”

Neil gasped. The ankle was obviously sprained if not broken. It was swollen and the skin was bruised all over. Nothing even near fatal, but Neil was overwhelmed by guilt. _He got hurt on my watch. I was there. Physically. And I could not stop him from getting hurt._ Without a second thought, he wrapped his hands gently around the wounded area closed his eyes and let every drop of divine power in him pour out of him and into David. _Forgive me._

Neil opened his eyes. The foot in his hands was healed, even the old scars faded away. David was staring at him, his face portraying a curious mix of shock, fear and wonder. _I probably should not have done that. I think an ice pack might have been a more proportional reaction._

“Better?”

David glanced at his foot and rotated his ankle a couple of times. “Better.”

Neil backed away and sat back in his chair. “Good.”

David continued to stare him. “What was that?”

Neil bit his lip. “I healed you?”

“How. Who are you, really? Don’t tell me you’re an angel or something.”

Neil looked away. _I really should not have done that. I think this is what the humans refer as “fucking up”._

David let out a nervous laugh. “You are an angel? Because I’m starting to think that I am either loosing my mind or you are an angel. Because you fell in my arms, and ever since I have found feathers everywhere. From a certain angle, it looks like there is this ray of light over your head, like a halo. When I catch you in the corner of my eye, I could swear I can see a glimpse of your wings. And you just healed my broken ankle to a perfect condition with some sort of heavenly light. So please Neil, tell me I am losing my mind, because I really think you might just be an angel.”

Neil couldn’t find the courage to look David in the eyes. “Yes. I am. I am your angel.”

“My angel?” David leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

Neil nodded. “Yes. Your guardian angel. Like I told you, I am here to protect you.”

David rubbed his eyes. “You’ve been here the whole time? Like, my entire life?”

“Not your entire life. It is not… Many people believe that everyone has their own guardian angel, the same angel from the cradle to the grave. But we are more like… On demand- service? We do protect all humans, to a certain degree, but a personal angel to assigned only to those who really need one. I was assigned to you when you were recruited to CIA. They told me you needed to live to save the world, or something.”

David shook his head. “If you’ve been here all this time, how have I never seen you before?”

Neil continued to avoid his human’s gaze. He ran his hands trough his hair. “I… It does not usually work this way. We watch humans from Heaven, we can project ourselves to this world, but we are not usually actually here. Just our intention and influence are.”

“But now it is different, somehow?”

“I fell. I was told you were in grave danger, that this is why you had to be kept alive, to complete this mission. They told me that as long as you survived long enough to stop Sator, I had been successful. I could not take it. I could not risk it. That you would just… Save the world and die.” Neil wrapped his arms around himself. “So, I fell. To save you.”

“And now you are here. Actually. Physically.”

Neil nodded. “I am here. I do not know if I can ever return home. But I am here, and you are alive, and that is all that matters to me.”

David sat in silence for a while. His brows were furrowed. He was in deep thought, trying to process everything he had heard.

_Please, my beloved. Please, there is no need to be upset. I love you. That is all. I know the world does not always make sense, but I love you. Is it not enough? Please, let it be enough._

David stood up.

_Please do not leave._

He walked to Neil and offered him his hand, pulling him up.

_Please do not hate me._

“You willingly left heaven to save me.”

Neil nodded. _Please._

“You are a divine creature.”

Neil shrugged. “I used to be. I do not know what I am, anymore. Not exactly.”

“You are a divine creature, and you left heaven for me. You are a literal angel and you have spent the last weeks doing nothing but taking care of me, making sure I am content in every way. You are a creature of pure light and you are willing to fall for me.”

Neil nodded. “You are my mortal.” He saw the tears in David’s eyes, and took David’s face in his hands. “You are the most important thing in the universe for me.”

Utterly speechless, David pulled Neil into his arms and kissed him.

Next morning, they woke up in each other’s arms. Neil buried David’s face in kisses and laughed. “I still cannot believe you can see me. And hear me. I used to talk to you all the time, tell you how much you meant to me and how much I wanted to be there for you. And you never heard. But now you do.”

“Is that why I feel like I’m with an old friend with you? Because you were always there?”

“Maybe. I think so. My overseer says that when you talk to your mortals, they cannot hear you, but their soul can. I always thought it was just something he told us to make us feel better for spending hours talking to someone who cannot hear us, but maybe it was true.”

David snorted. “I know that wasn’t your point, but really? Even angels have supervisor who lie to you?”

“Yes, in a way? The archangels oversee most of Heaven’s functions. Including us, the guardians.”

“So, there are other kinds of angels, too? Or are you allowed to tell me?”

Neil laughed. “Probably not. But then again, I am not allowed to fall either, and I have already done that. Yes, there are. There are guardians, archangels, fates, healers, reapers, saints… Heaven is a large place, you know. It might be better, if you do not think about it too hard.”

“A sound advice, I am sure.” David played with Neil’s hair. “What now, then? We just go on with the mission, and I pretend that time travel is the only world-shattering concept I’ve been introduced to?”

Neil nodded. “The only option, I think. We go on. I will protect you. You save the world.”

“Simple as that?”

“Simple as that.”

It had been simple as that. They had travelled the world, looking for clues, pieces of the algorithm. _We have each other, everything will be just fine,_ Neil had thought, until their journey took them to a ship on its way to Russia.

The inverse sea wind ruffled Neil’s hair. Neil regretted that his somewhat mortal body required oxygen, he would have hoped to feel the salty air on his entire face. Ever since they had decided to attack Sator’s base in Stalsk-12, his guardian instincts had been yelling at him, sirens and warning lights going off in his head. The constant feeling of impending doom was giving him a headache, a nagging pain in the back of his head.

“Everything okay?” Neil heard David’s muffled voice ask.

“I am just wondering. About what will happen. When this all is over. If we even succeed.”

“Do you think we won’t?”

Neil shook his head. “I do not know. I am a guardian, not a fate. I know it was my mission to make sure that you do, but I do not know. Besides, even if we succeed, I do not think I can stay in this realm forever.”

David placed his hand over Neil’s. “You are dying?”

“Not really. I am immortal. This body, however, is not. I think… At some point, I will have to return to Heaven.”

“Neil…”

Neil wrapped his arm around David’s shoulders. “Do not mourn me, my beloved. I am for you. I am here to make sure you live, not to live myself.”

“How can I not mourn for you? I love you.” David could barely mask the desperation in his voice.

Neil froze for a moment. _He loves me?_

“I do not have to be here to love you. You… I loved you long before I fell to earth. If one day I return to Heaven, I will continue to love you. And I will still be watching over you.” Neil snorted. “Or under you, if I end up in hell for disobeying direct orders from my archangel.”

“They would do that?”

“No, I do not think they will throw me to hell.”

“But they might throw you somewhere?”

Neil shrugged. “We can worry about that later.” He did his best impression of a reassuring smile. “First, we have a world to save.”

It was not the first time an angel found themselves in the middle of a warzone, but nevertheless, as bullets flew around and explosions tore through space and time, Neil felt out of place. With every shot he feared one would hit his beloved. He could hear the dying screams of the souls of the falling soldiers. Despite how upset it made him, he forced himself to push through the pain and suffering. _For David._

The soldiers of Tenet had attempted to assign Neil to a different team than David. Neil had made clear that should anyone try to separate them, they would experience the wrath of literal heaven. They approached the centre of the complex together. David worked on the lock in the door separating them from the doomsday device. Neil tried to focus, but he could feel nothing except fear for his beloved mortal. _Get him out of here get him out of here not safe not safe NOT SAFE._

One of Sator’s men appeared behind them. _NOT SAFE._

He drew his weapon. _NOT SAFE._

Neil grabbed David and wrapped his arms, his wings, his whole body around him. _NOT SAFE._

The gun went off.

Neil fell into darkness.

Soft, warm wind.

_I still exist?_

Neil opened his eyes.

White mist.

Enormous silver columns.

_This is Heaven?_

“Welcome home, my child.”

Neil blinked his eyes, trying to find the source of the voice. He tried to lift his body, but gentle hands grabbed him, carefully pushing him back to his bed. Neil recognized the tall woman in front of him. Archangel Milena, overseer of the healers.

“Carefully. Being ripped out of a mortal body like that can be painful. You should rest.”

“Am I… I am in trouble, am I not?”

The archangel caressed Neil’s hair with a tender smile on her face. “My child, you are an angel. A physical embodiment of love. So how could Heaven ever blame you for falling in love?” She shook her head and lifted Neil’s chin with her fingertip. “We all love and cherish our mortals. Some more than others. Your mortal is extraordinarily lucky to have a guardian as devoted as you, my child.”

“So… You will not throw me out of Heaven?”

Milena laughed. “No, my child. Though I would request you to at least try to avoid falling in the future, if possible.”

“I will.” Neil tried to stretch his wings and flinched with pain. “I think I learned a lesson here.”

Milena shook her head with a wide, knowing smile on her face. “No, you didn’t.” She stood up. “Rest. You are immortal, not invincible.” Milena turned to leave the room.

“Wait! Is he...”

“Your mortal is safe, my child. So is the entire realm.”

Neil slumped into the bed with a sigh of relief. _My beloved is safe._

As he had done so many times before, Neil sat in front of David’s mirror. He brushed the surface of the mirror with his fingertips. He was happy to be home, but he could not deny the ache in his heart when he watched David go on with his life without Neil being able to be there by his side.

“Neil.”

Neil glanced up and saw his archangel standing next to him.

“Eamon. How can I be of assistance?”

Eamon sat next to Neil. “I just wanted to tell you that the Council has finished processing your case. They agreed with me – while reckless, given the magnitude of the threat, your actions were justified.”

“Thank you.” Neil fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“I also wanted to see how you are doing. Milena told me to ask if you are experiencing any discomfort or pain.”

“No. Thank you, but I am fine.”

Eamon studied Neil’s face. “I know you miss him.”

Neil nodded. “Yes. I do.”

“He is a good man, is he not? Your mortal, I mean.”

“Without a doubt. Why?”

“You miss him now, and you have every right to. But do not be crushed by your grief, Neil. A man as good as him will eventually end up here.”

Neil tried to process Eamon’s words. “What are you trying to say?”

“Sooner, or hopefully for him, later, he will enter Heaven. When he does, if you both still want it, you can have eternity. Do not lose hope, Neil. All you need is a little patience.”

Neil smiled, his first genuine smile after his return. “Thank you.”

David sat on a beach and watched as the waves broke to shore. He had finished his mission, saved Kat, made plans to set Tenet in motion. And he had lost Neil. He tried not to think how Neil’s broken body had slumped to the ground, he tried not to think about his empty blue eyes staring back at him. He had no idea what happened when an angel died, and he had prayed that he wouldn’t have to find out. _Maybe he is fine. Maybe he just returned to heaven. Or maybe he is gone forever._

His phone beeped. It was Wheeler, informing him that his container had been arranged, that Tenet was prepared to take him to the past. David drew in a breath of fresh air, maybe one of his last for years. He was just about to leave, when he felt something in his hand. As if someone was holding it. Something curled around his shoulder. Something soft, feathery. David couldn’t see anything, but he did not need to see to understand that it was a wing of an angel he felt.

“Hello, Neil.”

Under the whistle of the wind, between the screams of the seagulls, in the hum of the ocean he could hear a soft voice, whispering to him.

“Hello, my beloved.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this slightly cheesy fic. Sometimes the feels just hit you and you have to write, you know?
> 
> Thank you to Alicia and iamtheprotagoneil/all-their-intricacies for providing me with some delicious headcanons and ideas that became this fic.
> 
> The title of this fic is from Lamb's Wool by Foster the People, which has become my ultimate Protagonist/Neil feelings song.
> 
> As always, sorry for any potential grammar mistakes. If you want to yell at me about tenet or something, you can find me in tumblr @kristalliankka


End file.
